cadairbraedenfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova Braeden Ranks
Nova Braeden On this page you will find all of the ranks within the City of Nova Braeden, some being attained by all Citizens, and some are through appointment only. Each rank has a set of requirements you must fulfil before achieving that status within Nova Braeden. Please be patient! It may take some time to gain these statuses and only committed Citizens of Nova Braeden are eligible. Constantly asking and pushing of The Monarch and Council about how you should reach the next rank will not get you any rank at all. To keep track of your levelling, I have added progression cards for you to fill in as you complete the various requirements for the rank you are working towards. Here is the list of all current ranks. Nova Braeden Citizen *Level one to two Progression Card This rank is given automatically to all members who become a part of our Kingdom within Cadair Braeden Realm. All Citizens have the ability to attain the next two ranks within Nova Braeden, and also take on a RP job, such as a guard, healer, shop or tavern worker, or whatever else fits for your character. To be able to gain the next rank you must complete the following tasks: 1. Remain active within the Kingdom. This is a priority and a must. You must actively contribute to RP in and around Nova Braeden, as well as Cadair Braeden Realm. Ranks will not be given to members who are inactive or do not play often. 2. Have a general understanding of Human culture in medieval times. You should be able to incorporate this into your RP, showing that you have a good idea as to how humans would react to certain situations in RP that may be different from other races. 3. Submit a character card. You character card is a notecard that gives us a little more information about your character. You should include your characters name, age, race, traits, strengths and weaknesses, likes and dislikes and character history, and any jobs or guilds your character may be in. 4. Attend at least one Cadair Braeden class. Classes are always helpful for different subjects and are a way to enhance your RP in the Realm. You can attend any class, it does not have to be a certain subject, but one that is relevant for your character is preferred. 5. Introduce yourself to The Monarch. 6. Complete one of the following quests: #Quest Royal L2 -1- Gift for a Monarch #Quest Citizen L2 - 1 - Gift to show respect #Quest Royal L2 - 2 - Race Relations #Quest Citizen L2 - 2 - Race Relations Nova Braeden Squire / Learned Citizen *Level two to three Progression Card This is a respected rank within Nova Braeden and members who have achieved this rank will be referred to to as Sir/Madam. You also now have a duty to help make new Citizens feel welcome in Nova Braeden, and give them any information they need. To be able to gain the next rank you must complete the following tasks: 1. Continue to remain active. You must continue your contribution to RP and activity within Cadair Braeden, participating in current RPs. Failure to do so will result in you having your title of Squire / Learned Citizen taken from you and being demoted to Citizen. 2. Create a RP for your character. You should create your own RP which centres around your character, so something they may be going through at that time, and try to get other Citizens involved in your storyline. Perhaps an illness, discovery, love interest or a sudden change of personality (can be temporary). It really is up to your imagination. Remember to notecard RPs for your storyline so you have some proof. 3. Attend another Cadair Braeden class. This class has to be a different one from the first class you took to become a Squire / Learned Citizen. 4. Gain at least one rank within your current guild. Yes, to reach the next rank you must be a part of a Cadair Braeden guild. There are several guilds that are fitting to all kinds of characters such as the Healers, Anam (mages), Guardians (warriors), Bradach (bards and rogues) and Rangers. 5. Attend at least one Throne Session and offer your ideas to The Monarch and Elders. 6. Complete one of the following quests: #Quest Royal L3 - 1 - A Defining Deed #Quest Citizen L3 - 1 - A Selfless Deed Nova Braeden Noble / Respected Citizen This is a highly respected rank of devoted Citizens to Nova Braeden. In situations where The Monarch or an Elders is not present, you have authority over the group. You should now be referred to as Lord/Lady" For all Citizens, there no higher rank attainable through completing tasks. The next ranks are by appointment only. *Dukes & Duchesses* A Duke or Duchess is a member of Nova Braeden society who is a Noble, and has been a devoted Citizen for some time. They are to be referred to as Your Grace. The only rank that has authority over Dukes and Duchesses is The Monarch and Council. The Monarch will award this title to any Citizens who have proved themselves to be devoted, shown their loyalty or have done something outstanding for Nova Braeden and its Citizens. Dukes and Duchesses will be given a ceremony after they accept the title. *Elders* Elders are appointed by The Monarch to help lead Nova Braeden. Although this role does have a lot of IC duties, it also includes OOC duties too, such as event planning, storyline creation, new member support and other jobs to help keep our faction running smoothly. Elders should be referred to as "Lord/Lady" also. *Monarch of Nova Braeden* The Monarch of Nova Braeden leads the Elders and, with their help, the City. The Monarch is to be referred to as "Your majesty" if they are a King or Queen or as “Lord” or “Lady” if they are a Regent. The Monarchs family (Princes/Princesses) will be referred to as "Your highness".